Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$